What Is Love?
by WishOnAFallenStar
Summary: What really is love? For Alice, is it the new boy in town who has a bit of a dark past or is it her former boyfriend who just can't get enough of her? What's up with the new boys dark past? What's up with her old best friend and her new best friend? Whats going to happen? Rated M for Language and Sexual Situations in later chaps; Alice&Emmett OOC Non Canon!
1. Tyga

Chapter Uno!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Probably some OOC... Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;

* * *

_What is love? In math, it's a problem. In history, it's a battle. In science, it's a reaction. But in my heart, it's you. –Tyga_

* * *

I blew into the little wand and watched the bubbles become alive and explore the new world around them as they slowly flew up into the cloudless blue sky where the birds and airplanes roamed. I took another deep breath and gave a hard blow this time. I pinched my lips into a smile when I saw that the number of bubbles had doubled. I let out a small breath and looked at the plastic, purple wand.

It was cheap. Easily obtained, easily lost. I twirled the plastic stick in my hand. It was covered in the sticky goop that I blew my bubbles from. It had gotten all over my hand and yet for some reason I didn't really care. The wand had a dinosaur on it… Mine was suppose to have a butterfly on it, not a dinosaur.

"ALICE!" A crackling voice yelled. "What are you doing with _my_ bubbles?" I turned around quickly to see my brother Edward stomping towards me. He had on an evil look on his face that scared me slightly.

"I'm sorry Eddy…" I whimpered. "I thought it was mine." I felt my eyes water up and I looked onto the ground, where green grass and flowers bloomed around us.

"Oh Alice!" Edward pulled me into a hug. "I was just kidding."

I looked up to see him smiling at me with his green eyes shining. I punched him in the shoulder as hard as I could and growled.

"Well, isn't the little pixie scary?" He chuckled. "Now come in. We got the first day of school tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you would like to be well rested for –"

"Hi Edward! Hi Alice!" I turned my head to see the beauty of the school, Rosalie Hale. She gave us a sweet smile and waved. I smiled and waved back to her but when I looked back at my brother, I saw him smiling like a freak and a small amount of drool running down his chin. I elbowed him and he went to growl at me but smiled instead.

"Hey Rose!" He said deepening his voice.

She walked over to us. She was clad in white wedges with denim shorts on and a pink and white hoodie on. Although it didn't seem like a cute outfit, she seemed to pull it off. "Are you guys excited for the first day of school tomorrow? I mean me and Edward will be seniors, it's our last year!" She smiled largely. "And Alice is going to be a junior!"

"I can't wait! I hear that junior year is the best!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Well when you're as fun and pretty as you are school does tend to be fun." She winked at me and I smiled.

"Well I am your brother." Edward stood tall and slightly flexed. I saw Rosalie blush and giggle.

"Edward, you aren't _that _cool." She gently pushed him and his smiled and gently pushed her back. "There is this cute new guy coming though…"

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Yup. He was over playing football with Jasper the other day… He's so muscular. He has the prettiest blue eyes too!" Rosalie squealed. "But he's a junior so I'll leave him for you Allie." she gave me a sweet smile and I giggled.

"Oh he sounds cute. Thank you so much for leaving him to me." I smiled. "It means _so_ much."

"Yeah well he won't be when I get done with him." Edward tried to buff up again and Rosalie blushed madly.

"I'm going to go inside and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow… See you tomorrow Rose." I waved and smiled at her then winked at my brother.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slapped my hand around on the side table. "Ow! Shit! Ow!" I jumped out of bed quickly and grabbed my hand kissing the palm. "Owwwww!" I complained.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shut up." I glared at my alarm clock. I threw my hand at the snooze button.

I walked out of my bedroom and walked to the hall closet. "Edward!" I whined. "Where's my fluffy black towel?" I waited and heard complete silence. "Edward..?"

I walked to his bedroom and slowly turned the door knob. I was kinda scared to look in the room. I finally turned the knob slowly to be attacked by my Great Pyrenees , Rajah.

"Raj! What were you doing in Eddie's room?" I started to pet his adorable fluffy face.

"I took him for a walk and he chilled in there with me while I was getting ready." He walked out of his room and stared at me.

"Oh... Where's my black fliffy towel?" I growled.

"I used it." he smirked then walked back into his room.

* * *

I love when you walk out of a long, warm shower and into the steam. I grabbed the raggity blue towel that had sat on toilet and wrapped it around my body. I quickly fishtail braided my hair and smiled at my creation. I put on a little black eye liner and topped it up with falsies mascara making my eye lashes look larger.

There was a scratching and whining at the door. "Rajah! Leave me alone! I'm getting ready!"

"Well if your not all ready in 30 minutes I'm leaving your ass here." Edward's voice came up next to the door.

"Well I'm almost ready so calm down little Eddie!"

I heard him groan and walked away. I opened the door into the cold fresh air and ran to my room to put on my black sleeveless button up with a gray lace tank top and dark navy blue shorts. I went into my closet, looking for my black low top converse.

"10 minutes Allie!" Edward walked into my room.

"I'm looking for my converse! Have you seen them?" I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"They're down by the door." He pointed and I smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Oh thank you Eddie!" I kissed his cheek than ran down the stairs and to the door. I picked up the shoes then walked to our beige leather couch to sit down and put on my shoes.

"How do I look?" I turned towards Edward and he shook his head.

"You look like you're twenty-one. We are going to school to learn. Not a club to pick up guys. Go change. Now."

"Sorry _daddy_. No can do." I winked and walked out of the door waiting for him to follow me. "Oh and you can pick up guys at school."

* * *

"ALICE!" I heard someone yell my name.

"BELLA!" I yelled back when I saw my friend running towards me.

"You look gorgeous!" She said to me.

"You look gorgeous!" I said to her and then we hugged again.

"There is the cutest new guy!" She squealed and then but her bottom lip.

"OH! Deets! Where is he?" I looked around the parking lot and all I saw was a bunch of people.

"No idea but I have 1st and 2nd and lunch with him..." She started blushing red.

"I have to go get my schedule! You should come with me." I smiled and she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" and with that, we skipped away.

* * *

_What is love? In math, it's a problem. In history, it's a battle. In science, it's a reaction. But in my heart, it's you. –Tyga_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it... Sorry it was a boring start... Plan for the next one to be better!


	2. Wiz Khalifa

Chapter Dos!

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;

* * *

_When Someone Special Walks Into Your Life And Is Able To Change Things For The Better, Don't Let Them Walk Away. –Wiz Khalifa_

* * *

A Days.

First Period: Writing with Mrs. Roberts.

Second Period: Off period.

Lunch with Bella and the new guy that I still haven't seen.

Fourth Period: Reading with Mrs. Mitchell.

* * *

B days.

First Period: Social Studies with Mr. Johnson.

Second Period: Science with Mr. Braham.

Lunch.

Fourth Period: Math with Mr. Newdow.

* * *

I only had lunch and fourth on B days and first on A days with Bella. She had said that the cute new kid was in her first period and lunch though… Maybe he will be cute, even though me and Bella have way different taste in guys. I like football players. Tall and muscular and muscular.

"Hey Allie-Poo." Jasper walked up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Jasper. Really?" I snapped.

"What?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I told you, I need time. I just think that we shouldn't be together like that anymore." I turned around and whipped my air in his face.

"Allice-Poo! Really?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Can we be friends?" he sounded hurt.

"I already asked you that and you said you didn't want to be."

"Please Alice. Can we be friends?"

I turned around and smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks Allie –"

"Don't you dare finish." I growled then smiled and walked away from him.

_225. 226. 227. 228.__ Here's mine._ I smiled and put in the combination 18-0-14. _Right 18. Left. Go over once. 0. To the right to... 14._ I opened my locker and smiled at the emptiness. I couldn't wait to fill it with my clothes and books and pictures from the summer and past years.

"HEY JUNIOR!" My brother came up and hit my locker.

"HEY SENIOR!" I yelled in his face.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at my and looked into my locker. "It's empty?"

I pulled my salmon(A/N: the pink orange color) Jansport backpack off my arm and pulled a folder full of pictures out. "I'm putting them on during second period since that's my off period." I smiled at him and put a jacket on the hook. I took out the three blue, pink and purple binders I had in my bag and put them on the shelf in my locker. I put my hand back into my bag and grabbed my black and purple zebra pencil bag out and set it next to my binders. I knelt down to put my backpack down on the bottom part of my locker.

"Damn. Your locker is going to stay clean like all the other years huh?"

"Yes sire it is." I knelt down and picked up the purple binder and my pencil bag. "When do you have lunch?"

"Third." he smiled at me. "you?"

"Yay! I have lunch with my broder!" I smiled largely at him and he frowned. "Asshole!" I hit his arm and he laughed.

"I'm kidding!" I hit him again and glared at him.

"Hey! Don't hit people. It will give you a bad reputation!" Rosalie came up to us with her back and pink 'Pink' backpack purse on her arm still.

"Hey Rose!" I smiled at her. "Why haven't you gone to your locker yet?"

She smiled when she saw my locker opened. "Because its right next to yours!"

"YAY!" I yelled and jumped up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She giggled.

"I know. I wonder who's locker is on my right if your on my left...?" I wondered out loud.

"Emmett." Rosalie said and opened her locker.

"Who?" Me and Edward said in unison.

"That guy that I told you about yesterday... With the pretty blue eyes."

"Ohhh." I said recalling the memory.

"Oh." Edward said flatly.

_Bing. Ding. Bing._

"I gotta go. I have to go find my writing class."

"Who do you have?" Rosalie asked.

"Mrs. Roberts." I said.

Rosalie glared and Edward smiled. "Have fun. She loves us Cullens!"

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?" I opened my eyes wide at him.

"Serious. Bye Allie."

"Bye." I waved at both of them and walked away after closing my locker.

* * *

"Austin Armada?"

"Here."

"Bethany Brown?"

"Here."

"Cassie Braxton?"

"Here."

"Jackson Callington?"

"Here.

"Justin Cox?"

"Here."

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here." I looked up from my binder and smiled.

"Oh another Cullen?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Chris Down?"

"Here."

"Sophia Dexter?"

"Here."

"Angel Garcia?"

"Here."

"Daniel Granger?"

"Here."

"Emmett King."

"Here."

"Mason Knightly?"

"Here."

"Paul Lahote?"

"Here."

I heard a cough and looked around the room to see that it was Bella. She pointed at the boy and I realized that it was Paul from La Push beach that she thought was the cute new kid. She had never seen him because she would never go down to the beach with me.

"Jayah Moore?"

"Here."

"Jayden Moore?"

"Here."

"Dalton Phillips?"

"Here."

"Destiny Roberts?"

"Of course I'm here mom."

"We're in class. I'm Mrs. Roberts."

"Here _Mrs. Roberts_."

"Isabella Swan?" ...

"I go by Bella..."

The teacher turned around and smiled at Bella. "Bella Swan?"

"Here." Bella smiled politely at Mrs. Roberts.

"Danielle Walker?"

"Here."

"Well, it looks like we have a small class." She clapped her hands and smiled at us. She looked like she was at least in her late 30's, but was very pretty. She has pale skin and small lips. Her nose was a little pointy and her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees and pink flats to go along with them. "I hate to do this to you guys, but there is a seating chart."

There was a unison groan in the room but she smiled at us anyways. "Okay so! At the first line of five," She pointed at the line of five desks in the front of the class. "Austin, Bella, Jayden, Angel, Dalton." I giggled a little seeing that Bella was already in the front of the class room.

"Next row." There was five desks again. "Destiny, Danielle, Mason, Daniel, Cassie."

"Jayah, Paul, Sophia, Bethany, Jackson." She pointed behind the last group.

"Chris, Justin, Alice, Emmett in that row of five in the back." She smiled and I took my seat in the middle.

* * *

We didn't really do anything in the rest of that class. I talked to Justin a little bit since I hadn't seen him since I was in like fifth grade and checked out the Emmett kid that sat next to me. He must be the one Rose was talking about because he had raging muscles and the prettiest blue eyes. I learned that he had the same off period as me and that he was in our lunch. The day went by pretty quickly after I got over first period and decorated my locker. Lunch was a baraque, celebrating the first day of school and fourth period almost put me to sleep. When I heard the bell ring, I was up so quickly that I didn't really care what the teacher had to say.

* * *

I Totally planned on this chapter being more exciting but I guess it wasn't. Remember, Forks is a small town, so that means a small class! Well, I'm sorry this chapter was so boring,,, I PROMISE That the next one will be exciting.

Pinky promise.


	3. Nicki Minaj

Chapter Tres!

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;

* * *

_Refuse To Lose. Refuse to be defeated. Refuse to have regrets. –Nicki Minaj_

* * *

I raced to my locker finally getting away from that boring class. I saw Rosalie at her locker and smiled and walked up to her. "Rose!"

"Hey Alice!" She smiled and looked at me. "Emmett, this is Alice." She pointed to me when I walked up and saw the huge muscular, blue eyed hottie that I sit next to in writing.

"Hey." He smiled and I bit my bottom lip.

"Hi." I gave a small wave and Rosalie smiled.

"Her locker is the one between us." She smiled at us. "Well, I'm going to go find Eddie and ask if he can give me a ride because Jazz already left. You guys should get to know each other, I mean, we do have to be next to each other all year."

She waved at us and walked away. I smiled at him and went to open my locker. As I opened mine, he closed his and smiled at me. "So, I hear we sit next to each other in writing."

"I heard that too!" I smiled at him. "Crazy how fast things get around in this small town." I winked at him and he chuckled.

"What's it like living in a small town like this for so many years?"

"More like since birth..."

His eyes went wide. "How did you survive?"

"Well, I drive to Seattle a lot... and Port Angeles."

"Why were you here since birth?"

I grabbed my back pack and jacket and closed my locker. "My father and mother lived here. My father was a doctor and my mother was just like the mother of the town. She helped everyone... She was always making sure that everyone was happy."

"Why did you say lived?" he said with some concern.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was in seventh grade. My aunt is suppose to be living with me and my brother but she is only in her twenties and when she said that she wanted to travel and not take care of two brats, Edward told her that he was in high school and he could take care of both of us without her. She took that as she could leave and now she sends money for both of us every month and Edward works at least three times a week to get a little extra money and I'm just trying to get a job in Seattle or Port Angeles to help him..."

Emmett sat there with his mouth slightly parted open. "I- I- I'm s-s-so s-so-sorry." He stuttered.

"I've kind of gotten used to the fact that they aren't coming back, but that somewhere and somehow they're watching over us, making sure that we're okay and we're safe." I smiled and felt my eyes start to water a little bit. Emmett pulled me into his arms and gave me a huge hug.

"Please don't cry your going to make me cry." He whispered into my hair and I smiled into his chest.

"I won't cry." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. He had that safe feeling about him that when he hugged me, he makes you feel safer. He was warm and had a chocolatey scent to him... _The Chocolate Axe that Edward used to wear!_ He held me in his arms for what felt like forever but I didn't really care. _  
_

"You hair is getting messed up." He smiled and ran a hand over my braid. I laughed into his chest and he chuckled too.

"Who really cares. Its the end of the day." Emmett let go of me and I let go of him I went and took the hair tie off of my braid and ran my fingers through the braid, making it come out and be wavy.

He smiled and looked around. "There is nobody in the halls..."

My smile faded when I realized that Edward and Rosalie had probably left. "SHIT!" I ran towards the front doors to only see 7 cars in the parking lot.

Emmett had ran after me and stopped right behind me. "What's wrong?"

"My brother left me." I frowned. "And he was suppose to get me food."

"Well, I can give you a ride home, or we could drive to Seattle or Port Angeles to get food?"

I smiled and nodded at him. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

"Ohh! H&M! We have to go! Please Emmy!" I whined and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled so I grabbed his hand and ran on the side walk to where H&M was. I slowed down when we got into a crowd of people, but never let go of Emmett's hand.

We had finally gotten up to the doors of the building and when I went to pull on the door it wouldn't budge. "Noo." I whimpered. "It's closed."

"Oh no." Emmett whined along with me, which made me giggle. "Let's go eat, walking around made me hungrier."

"Alright! Let's go." I smiled at him and started to walk away from H&M.

"Where are we going...?" Emmett said with confusion clear in his voice.

"Um.. How about.. Il Bistro?"

"What is it?" Emmett said with one eye brow raised.

"Italiano." I smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The waitress sat with her back turned towards me, staring at Emmett. She kept giving him a flirty smile and would talk ever so sweetly to him.

"So.." She twirled the red pen in her hair. "What would you like to eat?"

"Can I get the Quattro Formaggi?" Emmett said smiling. The waitress quickly jotted it down and turned to walk away. "Oh, and my lovely friend," he winked at me. "Would like a Mushroom Ravioli."

The waitress lost her smiled and jotted down my order. "That will be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you." Emmett smiled at her.

"So," I smiled at him. "You got to ask me questions earlier..."

"So?" He took a drink from his Coke.

"I think I should get to ask you questions."

"Shoot!"

"When's your birthday?"

"April 1."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and Green."

"Favorite Sport?"

"Baseball and Football."

"I take it you work out..." I poked his arm.

"What are you talking about?" He grinned at me.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Play with my puppy."

"Awee." I clapped my hands together.

"Before it died..."

I unclapped my hands and opened my mouth in sadness.

"I'm only slightly kidding.. My dog died a while before we moved to Forks."

"Well, what kind of dog was your puppy?"

"German Shepard."

"What was your puppy's name?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" I giggled a little bit.

"Yeahhh."

Our waitress came and interrupted our conversation. "Here is your pizza." She set down a full thing of pizza. "Here is your Mushroom Ravioli."

"Thanks." I said dryly to her.

"Can I get a box?" Emmett smiled at her.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Emmy." I smiled at him and held on to his hand as we walked to his red Jeep.

"Thank you for showing me around Seattle."

"Thanks for almost taking me shopping."

"Thanks for... " He lifted an eye brow as if he was thinking. "I don't know so you win."

We finally got to his car and he opened the door and helped me hop in the car. "Thank you my good sir."

"Your welcome Ma'am." He smiled at me.

He had walked around the front of the Jeep and then hopped in on the driver's side.

"Hey, so..."

"What?"

"I think I should get to ask you more questions, since you asked more than me." he gave me charming smile.

"Alright go ahead." I smiled back at him.

"What's your dog's name?"

"Rajah... I call him Raj and Edward calls him Dummy."

He chuckled. "What kind of dog is he?"

"A Great Pyrenees."

"Fluffy and white?"

"You know it!"

"When is your birthday?"

"March 18th."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Pink and Purple."

"What is your favorite sport?"

"Well I'm a volleyball player."

"Can I come to one of your games?"

"If its to check out my butt, then no."

"I promise it won't just be for that."

"Okay then you can come..." I smiled at him. "Turn left here."

"Dang..." Emmett's eyes went wide.

"It just looks big, its not on the inside."

"Oh." He pulled up to the garage and turned the car off. As I unbuckled and went to open the door I felt it already being opened and started to fall out.

I put my arms out to catch myself when I hit the ground but felt them land on Emmett's chest instead and when I opened my eyes I saw that he was standing there smiling at me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He helped me out of the car and then walked me up to the door. "I hope you had a good night."

"I did. We must hang out again."

"Well..." he took his phone out and smiled at me.

"519-426-6969" I smiled at him and he typed it in to his expensive looking phone.

"Mine is 519-756-0975" I took my phone out and typed it into my phone.

"I'll text you when I get home."

"I'll respond." I smiled at him and walked into the house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! This one is most definitely better than the first two.


	4. Rihanna

Chapter Cuatro!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;

* * *

_If Someone's Right For You, You Will Know It. –Rihanna_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. "Rose! She still isn't home!"

"Edward, don't you trust her?" Rosalie rubbed her hand on my back.

"I do... I don't trust him." I growled.

"I told you Eddie, he's a good guy. He wouldn't try anything on her." She kept rubbing my back. "I'll call Jasper or Bella right now to see if they've seen her or him?"

"Whatever." I growled and got up to look out of the kitchen window. It was 7:42 at night and she still wasn't home. I grumbled curse words under my breath and looked to Rosalie who had her phone up to her ear. I felt bad for snapping at her. It's not her fault that Alice was home late. "Rose?"

She looked to me and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Your right, she'll come home. I'm sorry for being so rude to you."

"Hey I'll be home soon okay Jazz? Alright bye." She hung her phone up and came up and hugged me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What is this hug about?"

"Its for finally realizing that your sister can take care of herself." She looked up at me, with her brown eyes.

I smiled at her. "Yeah well I'm still kicking this kids ass."

"Oh really? What if you guys become best friends and you realize that if Alice doesn't marry him then your kicking her ass?"

"Then I still kick his ass tonight. And if that does happen, then I'll get over it..."

"After some tough man tears?" Rosalie sneered.

"Hey! I really liked Jazz. Those tears were needed." I said to her. I looked into her blue eyes again and leaned down.

"Well, he liked you too." She stood up on her tippy toes and we were nose to nose.

"I like his sister a little more though." I smiled and closed the space between our lips.

* * *

**Emmett's Point Of View**

I smiled largely. I watched her walk away and open the door. I walked towards my car and jumped in happiness. She was just so amazing! She was beautiful and smart and sweet and beautiful and amazing. I can't believe Rosalie is the reason that I met her though.

I remember that day when I met Jasper and Rosalie.

_Flashback_

_"Ugh!" I grumbled looking around my Jeep._

_"Aye man! You okay?" A blonde man started walking towards me._

_"Yeah. I'm good. My Jeep is just not turning on."_

_"Here, let me get my sister... She's good with cars." The blonde man had walked into his house and I leaned against my Jeep. I waited for about 5 minutes before I saw the blonde man walk out with a tall blonde woman. _

_"This is my sister, Rosalie. Oh and I'm Jasper." The blonde man said and pointed to his sister._

_"I'm Emmett."_

_"So what's wrong with your Jeep?" Rosalie asked. _

_"I stopped at the stop sign -" Rosalie started laughing_

_"Really? I thought you went right through those!" She said sarcastically._

_"Haha your hilarious. As I was saying I stopped and my Jeep turned off and now it won't start."_

_"It's probably overheated. Let it cool down a little bit." She smiled and Jasper walked up to us._

_"You can hang out with us while it cools down." Jasper said and through a football in the air. "We could toss around the old pig skin"_

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**

I smiled and held my phone as I walked into the door. "Edwar-" I looked into the kitchen to see Eddie and Rosalie kissing really _really_ passionately. "That's hot." I whispered and snuck past the kitchen as quickly as I could and gagged once I was out of hearing distance.

"Woofff!" Rajah barked, smiling and wagging his tail.

"Shh!" I hissed at him and he smiled at me some more.

_Buzz. Buzz. Going no where fast we've reached our climax. Buzz. Buzz._

"Shh!" I growled again. Then realized it was my phone.

_Just making sure you got home safely. You got home safely, right?_

It was from Emmett.

_Yeah I got home safely. But now I need out of my home. I'm gonna go walk Rajah. Would you like to join me?_

I sent the text and smiled.

_Buzz. Buzz. Going no where fast we've reached our climax. Buzz. Buzz._

I smiled as I read the text message.

_Sure. Let me just turn around at the stop sign._

I grabbed Rajah and took him downstairs. Edward and Rosalie were no longer face fucking in the kitchen and we're no where to be found in the living room or dining room. I looked up the stairs to see that Edward's door was closed and it looked like it was locked too. Ew.

_Buzz. Buzz. Going no where fast we've reached our climax. Buzz. Buzz._

_Here._ It read and I walked out the door to see Emmett smiling at me.

"So what made you want to leave to quickly?" he smiled at me and Rajah ran to jump on him.

"Edward Rosalie. Face fucking. Gross." I said and shook my head in disgust.

Emmett just laughed and I couldn't help but laugh at it. His deep dimples showed and his bright white smile. His blue eyes gleamed when he laughed too.

"What?" he gave me a side smile and I blushed slightly.

"Raj is smiling at you. It's cute."

* * *

_If Someone's Right For You, You Will Know It. –Rihanna_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review&stick around for the next chapter&tell your friends! Maybe they'll like it too~~  
Next chapter should be soon. Sorry this one took so long to be posted... had family visiting...

* * *

_Updated: June 14, 2012  
__8:40 ~~Mountain Time Zone~~_


	5. JayZ

Chapter Cino!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(; oh and to make this one more fun or more different if I did a chapter in Rajah's point of view! So this one is on a doggy's point of view! I hope you guys enjoy it and from my plannings it may be short… I'm very sorry if it is short… Enjoy! And here is the chapter!

* * *

_I'm like a dog. I never speak, but I understand. – Jay-Z_

* * *

**_I do not own the characters. I just make fun stories about them that I hope people like. (:_**

* * *

**Rajah's Point Of View**

I stared as Allie, my owner, talked to the tall man. He was very nice. When I ran up to him, he pet my head and rubbed my ear. I loved when Allie or Edward would rub my ear. The man had huge arms and even though I thought I was big, he was BIG. Allie had stared at the man with a smile while he laughed about something that Allie had said.

"What?"The man had smiled at Allie.

"Raj is smiling at you. It's cute." She smiled at him.

I was smiling at him? It was cute? I could have sworn I was looking between the two of them, not just staring at him. I barley know him though. He was very kind to go and pet my head when I jumped at him, like a bad boy, but I was most definitely not smiling at him. The man that I was supposedly smiling at bent down on his knees and rubbed my head again and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I like you too Raj! Your a very cute dog."

"I'm handsome not cute!" I yelled but all they could hear was a woof and maybe a bark.

"Awe Raj!"Allie bent down with the man and rubbed right above my tail. I started to thump my tail and my hind leg in enjoyment. "We have to be quiet. Edward and Rose are having some _fun_ that doesn't need to be interrupted by a barking dog. Okay?"

I turned my head in confusion and lifted an ear.

"Yeah. You get it." Allie smiled at me and then rubbed my head again.

I didn't really get it but I could always act like I did to make Allie happy.

"We should take him to La Push beach." the man said and I wagged my tail.

"Emmett! That's a great idea! Let's take him!" Allie smiled. So the man was called Emmett... That's a cool name.

"We can take him in the Jeep." He smiled at Allie.

I started to run towards the drive way with Allie and Emmett trailing behind me.

"Here buddy. I'll open up the trunk for you."

I smiled at Emmett as he reached his right arm up to open the door to the red car's trunk. The car was much bigger than Allie's yellow car that I couldn't even fit in and it was only slightly bigger than Edward's silver car that I would go for rides. "It may smell like Baloo or Kevin so if it does than I'm very sorry buddy." Emmett rubbed the top of my head and the trunk was open and I saw lots of space. I excitedly jumped into the back of the large car and began to sniff around while Emmett and Allie laughed.

"Isn't Baloo the bear in The Jungle Book?" Allie asked Emmett while I sniffed around my surroundings.

"No its my cousin's dog." Emmett smirked at Allie.

"Whatever." She pushed her hand into his shoulder and looked over at me.

I had my tail in the air while I sniffed around. The scents ranged from sweat, to another dog, to sweets, to alcohol and then there was unknown smells that I had no idea what they were. I had made my way towards where the back seats should have been and a sweet smell filled my nostrils. I had bent my head down and picked up a kong that was filled with peanut butter. I looked back towards Emmett and Alice with the treat in my mouth. Emmett laughed.

"You can have it if you want buddy. I'm pretty sure I don't want it anymore." he smiled at me and I laid down to eat out the peanut butter. The duo closed the trunk door and walked towards the passenger side of the red car. Emmett had opened the door for her and Allie climbed in and turned around to smile at me.

"Do you like Emmy, Rajah?" Alice asked me as Emmett climbed in the car. Was Emmy, Emmett? I pushed the kong at her hoping she was realizing that was a yes.

"I like you too buddy" he smiled and he reached back to pet my head. I smiled with the Kong in my mouth still. "To La Push we go."

* * *

Throughout the ride, Allie and "Emmy" talked and laughed and smiled at eachother. When we were really close to La Push ( I could tell by the smell ) Allie had her hand in Emmett's. I looked at them and went to go and give them each a kiss but decided against it, seeing that they were happy.

"We're here." Allie smiled and Emmett reluctantly let go of Alice's hand who gave him a small smile. He walked around to her side and let her out of the car before coming to the back and opening the trunk.

"Hey Raj, there is a ball back there do you want to play with it?" Emmett smiled at me and I started to jump on my paws from the front ones to the back ones then my left paws and last my right paws. "I take that as a yes." he smiled at me and rubbed my head.

I jumped out of the car and smiled at Allie who rubbed my head as we waited for Emmett to get the ball so I could play at the beach. "Got it." and he threw it towards the water for me to take off after it.

* * *

My breath was heavy as I panted. Emmett and I had been throwing the ball for about 45 minutes and now I was laying against his body as he laid next to Allie on the blanket. I started to close my eyes as I listened to Emmett and Alice talk about different things. The next thing I knew I was asleep dreaming about chasing balls all over La Push beach and eating bones.

It had probably been about 20 minutes after I woke up and I saw Emmett and Alice kissing on the blanket. Alice was laying on top of Emmett with her hands around his neck while he had his arms resting on Allie's waist. I smiled to myself and decided to interrupt them since now that I was awake, I wanted attention. I got up, and shook my body as quietly as I could. I stuck my nose between Alice and Emmett's body and I heard Emmett start to laugh.

"Thanks Raj." Alice said sarcastically.

"We should probably get you two home." Emmett said as he picked up Alice as he moved his body so he was sitting up with Alice on his lap.

"I don't wanna go home." Alice wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck again and started to cuddle into his chest. I pushed my nose between them again and Emmett laughed again. "Your worse than Edward." Alice said to me but I still smiled at her.

Alice slowly got up off of Emmett who stood up with her. He pecked her lips quickly shooting me a small glance and I smiled at him. He bent down to pick up the blanket and I want to go get the ball that was by the lake. When I went over there I saw a Doberman staring at my ball. I walked towards it, watching the dog the whole time until I had the ball in my mouth.

"That's. My. Ball." The dog growled at me.

"No. It's mine." I growled back.

"Your crazy." The black and orange dog said to me.

"No. You are." I turned around to walk towards Emmett and Alice and The dog ran up to me.

"Give me my ball!" The dog howled in anger.

"Get out of my way." I snarled back.

"Rajah!" I heard Emmett yell and he ran towards me with Alice trailing behind. "Stay over there." He said to Alice. Emmett walked towards me slowly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Is your owner here to save you?" The dog taunted me.

I growled. "My owner's _boyfriend_ is here to take me home."

"That's pathetic." The dog said in my face.

I started to bear my teeth and growl more.

"Baloo!" I heard a deep voice and the Doberman began to cower.

"Jake?" Emmett said.

"Someones in trouble." I taunted back and the Doberman began to growl.

Emmett walked up and put his leg in front of me and pushed me back. He put one of his hands around my neck, slightly grabbing the scruff, since I didn't have a collar.

"Emmett?" The man said.

"Hey man!" Emmett hugged the man and the Doberman walked towards the man. "Hey I gotta go but we'll talk later?"

"Yeah man!" The guy said and smiled.

"Come in Raj let's go get you and Allie home." And with that we walked up the hill where Allie was.

* * *

"Make it home safely." Allie said as she hugged Emmett. "Don't get caught by Bella's dad."

"Why would I get caught?" He smirked at her.

"Its past midnight." Allie said seriously.

Emmett bent down and kissed her. "I'll be safe. I just want to make sure your safe."

"I'm home. And safe." Allie gave him another kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Emmett slowly snaked his arms around her waist.

"You need to go inside." Emmett said against her lips.

"You should come inside with me." Allie smiled. I walked down the stairs of the porch and put my head between them. "Thanks Raj. I was enjoying myself."

"Be a good boy Raj. Protect her for me, 'kay?" Emmett rubbed my head. He gave Alice a small kiss. "Night."

"Night." she smiled and we walked inside the house to see Edward on the couch arms crossed and he looked mad.

* * *

_I'm like a dog. I never speak, but I understand. – Jay-Z_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! It was longer than I thought. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Family Vaca. I don't own!

* * *

_Posted: July 4th, 2012  
__2:25 PM (Mountain Time Zone)_


	6. Kid Cudi

Chapter Seis!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(; This one is really about Emmett and his past. Just so you guys can get to know him since its slight OOC and its non-canon. It is also go to start the plot so yay! And here is the chapter!

* * *

_Gentle With Drugs, Heavy With Love. ~Kid Cudi_

* * *

**Emmett's Point Of View**

I watched Alice walk through the front door and then I turned around to walk into my car. I pulled my phone out once I had gotten in my car and scrolled through the numbers. I found my mom's and started to send her a text as I drove away.

_At Jacob's. I fell asleep. Just gonna stay here for the night. Sorry if I worried you. Love you._

and hit send.

After the message sent I scrolled through my contacts again until I came to Jacob. I started to call him, knowing that he would be up at this time.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"My man! I'm driving over there now."

"When you said we would talk later I didn't think you meant this soon." He said and I could tell he was smirking.

"Whatever man. I already told my mom I was over there."

"Ight. Where you at?" he asked and I heard him shuffling around.

"Like maybe 4 minutes away. Thanks for putting clothes on."

"Just pants but your welcome."

"See you in a few man."

"Ight bro." and I hung up.

I looked around, not seeing any cars and began to speed a little bit towards my cousins house. We weren't related by blood. His dad married my aunt when we were young. We had grown up together until we were 14, until they moved... To La Push. Since I learned that La Push was right by here, me and Jacob started hanging out all the time again.

I sped across the road and made it to Jacob's house, flashing my lights through the living room window. I saw Jacob shoot a middle finger up and I chuckled to myself. I hopped out of my car and walked into the house to join my cousin.

"Hey Em." He said to me with a beer in his hand.

"Aye." I smiled and we shook hands.

"Want one?" He gestured the beer towards me and I stared at it for a minute.

"Yeah I do." We walked into the kitchen and he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

He popped it open for me and handed it to me smiling. "So you and Alice Cullen huh?"

"Yeah." I smiled thinking about her. _Fuck. I didn't text her yet. _"I'm actually suppose to text her..."

"Whipped already? I never thought that Emmett King would let a girl tie him down."

I pulled my phone out and started texting Allie. _I'm safe, Allie. No need to worry. I'm sorry that I forgot to text you._

"I'm not whipped and I'm not tied down." I shot back at Jacob after I finished typing the text message.

"Not yet you aren't." He smirked.

I shook my head. "Nobody can tie down this hunk of meat." I stood up and started to flex my arms.

"But you seriously care about Alice?" he looked somewhat shocked.

"She's different from all the other girls." I said and looked at my phone when I felt it vibrate.

_I'm glad you made it home safely. Its fine Emmy._

"Yeah she's not as easy as all the other girls you go for."

"I don't care if she isn't easy." I snarled at him.

"Dude. What's up with you."

"Sorry I don't even know what's up with me." I shook my head and looked at my phone.

"Maybe your low on drugs." Jacob smirked at me.

"Looks like your not." I smirked back.

"Na man. I did this morning." He shrugged. "But I'm tryna quit."

"At least your just doin weed now." I said to him taking a sip of my beer.

"I could say the same to you." he shot back.

"Hey I haven't for a month."

"Does Alice know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Everything. Your past. Your drug issues. Your family issues. Me. Your ex girlfriend... The whole issue with her..." He sort of led off of that.

"She's gone. Both of them are killed. She drank herself to death." I spat and looked down. "And no. I told her about Baloo. It was perfect when he tried to attack Rajah too."

"Attack who?" Jacob looked confused.

"Alice's dog."

"Hey the dog did have his ball." Jacob pointed at me.

"Your dog is just like you." I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry about your whole ex-girlfriend issues though man."

"Its cool. Not your fault." I said and we bumped glasses.

"Are you ever going to tell Alice about your... habits?"

"You act like I'm addicted to sex." I chuckled.

"I meant your drug stuff." He shook his head.

"Maybe later in life, when I know that she'll be okay with it and not hate me for it."

_Go to sleep, Allie. I'll see you tomorrow._

"Who knows? I mean have you heard anything about her ex?"

"What about her ex?"

"He's tryna get back together with her. You may want to be sure that Alice is _your_ girlfriend by tomorrow."

"Well when I do he isn't going to want to get anywhere near her."

"He's got a hot older sister though." Jacob shook his head. "He is pretty strong too. Kid got sent to the juvie facility by Bella's dad for a month cause of a fight he got in."

"Damn." I shook my head trying to think of who it could be but came up with nothing since I had just gotten to the school and mat people for a day.

"That's what I said when I heard." Jacob grabbed my empty beer and put another in front of me. "Drink up."

I shook my head and smiled at him then held the beer in the air. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

I woke up and I was laying on Jacob's couch with my shirt on the chair and many empty beer bottles in front of me. I groaned as I lifted my head up and it started pounding as if a little kid was hitting it. I sat on the couch for a minute with my head in my hands and just stayed quiet.

After what felt like forever I lifted my head up to see Jacob standing against the wall.

"I feel like we fucked with the look your giving me." I raised and eye brow and he gave me a dirty look.

"Na. I was just feeling confident since I'm not as hungover as you are." He had a smug look on his face. "Oh you Allie baby called. She wants you to call her when you woke up so call her... soon."

"You answered my phone?" I looked at him confused.

"It was annoying me. I thought it was your mom... but it wasn't. I told her I came to your house to surprise you and we stayed up late to catch up." Jacob told me and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said to him standing up. "I'm going to go sneak into my house and do something for Alice..."

"Claim her while you can my man."

"I plan on it."

* * *

I ran out of my house in my black dress pants and white button up. Hopping into my Jeep as quickly and quietly as I could, I drove away towards the closest Wal-Mart. After arriving I got through the empty isles and went to the kids isle to look around for a rainbow unicorn pillow pet. She had said she wanted one when we were in my jeep on the way to La Push beach. After searching for about 5 minutes I finally found one that looked perfect for Allie.

_1:32_

I had about an hour left for me to get her a necklace and flowers. I can just get the flowers here. Catta Lily flowers. She likes those... I hope so. After picking up the flowers, I raced to the check out counter.

"Are you new here?" The cashier asked me looking at me with a confused look.

"Yeah... I am." I nodded and got out some cash.

"I'm guessing that these are for a special girl..." the cashier looked at the flowers and pillow pet.

"Yeah they are." I smiled a little bit.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

I sat on her patio with Rajah waiting for her and Edward to get home. The pillow pet and flowers were set up perfectly with my silver chain around on it. I couldn't find a necklace that I thought she would like so I settled on my chain until I could find something better.

It had been about 20 minutes since school got out and there was no sign of Edward or Alice.

_You almost home?_ I sent to Alice.

My phone started to buzz.

_I'll be there soon. _She said.

_How soon is soon? _I replied waiting for her reply.

It pet Rajah some more while I waited for a reply. It took some time before my phone buzzed.

_I'm about to be there. What's the big deal? You aren't even here._ I heard Allie groaning.

"God. Thanks for rushing for nothing Eddie." I heard her footsteps getting closer.

_What are you talking about? I am here ;)_ I sent and smiled to myself.

"We've reached our climax." I heard Usher sing.

"He said he's here." Allie stepped on to the stairs. "I don't even -"

"Woof!" Rajah barked and wagged his tail in my face.

"Ow. Hey that's not nice." I pushed Rajah's tail and sat up.

"Emmett... What's this?" She walked over to the pillow pet and flowers.

I stood up and walked up behind her. "I get it. Its been two days but hey, love at first sight right."

She turned around and smiled at me. "Please say yes." I smiled at her.

She had tears in her eyes and she nodded into my chest. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't believe you missed school for this." She said into my chest.

"I can't believe you said yes." I said into her hair.

"I can't believe its not butter." A guy who I guessed was Edward smiled.

* * *

_Gentle With Drugs, Heavy With Love. ~Kid Cudi_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Starts the plot and added a little bit of love. I don't own.

* * *

_Posted: July 6, 2012  
2:07 ~~Mountain Time Zone~~_


	7. Wale

Chapter Siete!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;. So Alice and Emmett are together. Yippe! I hope you guys enjoy and here is the chapter!

* * *

_New Love Is Beautiful, Time Just Makes It Ugly ~~Wale_

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**_  
_

I smiled into Emmett's chest as we hugged. "I still can't believe it's not butter." Edward said with sarcasm clear in his voice. I frowned slightly knowing he was still mad about last night. It wasn't my fault that I didn't want to be there while him and Rosalie fucked in the room next to mine. I mean that's disgusting to think about your brother and one of your friends have sex in the room next to yours. I shook my head in disgust._ "Oh my god!_ It _still_ isn't butter!"

"I still can't believe your still standing there!" I growled at Edward and lifted my head from Emmett's chest.

"Watch it, Alice Cullen!" he growled.

"Whatever." I grumbled. I watched as Edward rolled his eyes and walked into the house with Rajah just looking at him.

"That was a nice way to meet your brother." Emmett smiled down at me and I reached up to kiss his lips.

* * *

_October 31, 2009: Halloween_

I looked at my self in the mirror. I had on Emmett's football jersey and shorts. I had put on the black make up that football players always wore under their eyes and had on a blue smokey eye. The jersey was blue and gold and GINORMOUS.

The door bell had ranged and I sprinted down the stairs to see Jasper standing at the door. "Hey."

"Hi..?" I said some what shocked to see him standing there.

"Emmett's jersey." He said looking at me, seeming slightly irritated.

"He is my boyfriend." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"You _used_ to be my girlfriend." he stated back at me.

"Jasper." I sighed. "I'm not anymore. I moved on. You should too."

"Fine. Happy Halloween." he walked off my patio and I saw Paul and Bella walk up. Bella had on his jersey and Paul had wolf ears on his head and brown pants on.

"Shirtless of course." I smiled at Paul and gave him a hug.

"Hot damn." I said and gave Bella a hug.

"I can't believe they're doing the vampire wolf thing." Bella said with irritation clear in her voice.

"I think its hot." I shrugged and shot them a sexy smirk.

"Is Emmett on his way?" Paul asked smiling back at me.

"Yes. He is." I smiled and started to walk upstairs.

"Why was Jasper here?" Bella asked me.

"I have no idea. Maybe to see if Rosalie was here but her and Edward went to Seattle for a 'special date'. She looked so pretty though. They're staying there tonight..."

"What did he say?" Paul asked, going into older brother mode.

"He said something about me wearing Emmett's jersey and I said he was my boyfriend and he said he used to be my boyfriend and I told him to move on and he left. I still haven't told Emmett that he is my ex boyfriend..."

"Why not?" Paul asked walking up the stairs with Bella and me following.

"I don't know I just think that Jasper would do something." I said with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"To Emmett?" Bella said staring at me with her brown eyes going wide.

"Emmett isn't that big!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"And neither is Paul." Bella said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Paul turned around and spat at us, but Bella shot him the puppy dog eyes and made him feel bad.

"Knock. Knock." Emmett said walking in my door.

"Guys I don't think its really -oh hey Emmett." I said smiling at him.

"Damn. You ruined our conversation." Bella growled at him.

"What were you guys talking about?" he said coming up and kissing my neck.

"You and... Nevermind." Paul said letting his eyes wander up and down Emmett and then he lifted his eye brows. "I don't know Alice... I can't tell."

"Neither can I." Bella said rubbing her two fingers on her chin looking at Emmett.

"I know and I don't want to be like..." I turned and smiled at Emmett. "Disappointed..." I whispered to Bella who giggled.

"I wasn't." she smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"WOAH!" Emmett said tightening his grip on my waist and turned me around so I was facing him. "Are you saying _you'll_ be disappointed with _me_? Oh hell no."

"Well I mean my ex boyfriend was a pretty _big_ disappoint. Maybe I'll just have bad luck?" I said with a pouty look on my face.

"Oh my god he was not." Paul busted out laughing.

"Oh but he was." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ew. Guess we know why he has so much anger..." Bella made a face and Paul fell to the ground laughing.

"I still don't know who your ex is..." Emmett moved his body back and forth on the railing for the stairs.

"You don't want to know." I shook my head and gave him a hug, resting my head on his muscular chest.

"Okaaaaaay..." he said running the 'a' out.

"I want free candy!" Bella whined.

"I want your candy." Paul said seductively to Bella who giggled in response.

"Gross. Let me finish getting ready and we can go." I said and started to walk up the stairs with Emmett falling me. " Where are you going?" I turned around and poked his chest.

"With you to get ready." He said and picked me up and walked towards my bathroom.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

* * *

"Free candy!" Bella giggled as she had taken a whole bowl that had a sign that read 'Please take one. Thank you. Happy Halloween!'

I growled and raced to the next house that had the same sign grabbing the whole bowl and dumping it into my silver pillow case. Is tuck my tongue out at her and smirked.

She growled at me and then walked towards Paul and Emmett.

"What time is it?" Bella asked the two men who had been slowly walking behind us.

"11:09." Emmett said after taking out his phone.

"At 11:11 we all make a wish but don't tell anyone what you wished for. Okay?" Bella said smiling.

"Are you a little kid again?" Paul smiled at her and shock his head.

"No. Its a tradition." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Paul got close to her and then kissed her.

"Gross." I said rolling my eyes and I turned to Emmett. What time is it?"

"11:10." I smiled and we both stared at his phone. "11:11"

_I wish... Emmett had a condom._ I bit my lip and blushed a little bit. I guess him being shirtless all night was a little seducing. I bit my lip again thinking about him.

"You know its hot when you bite your lip." Emmett whispered into my ear.

"You know its hot when you walk around shirtless... All. Night. Long." I whispered back at him.

I heard a little moan come and I saw that Bella and Paul were still locking lips.

"Watch this." I smiled to Emmett and got behind Bella. I pulled my hand back and slapped her ass as hard as I could, and she shrieked biting Paul's tongue who yelped in response. "Works every time." I giggled and ran to hide by Emmett.

"Owwww! My fucking tongue!" Paul cried out showing us all his tongue.

"My butt!" Bella whined.

I giggled as I still hid behind Em.

"I'm going to kill you, Mary Alice Cullen!" Bella screeched and stomped towards me.

"Ahh!" I screamed running away from her. She had chased me down the street and around the corner. I had lost her when I found Paul and Emmett walking around looking for us. "Paul! Control your woman!" I whimpered and Jumped into Emmett's arms.

* * *

"Guess what." Emmett said, still carrying my candy and me on his back.

"Unicorns are going to attack us?" I said sarcastically.

"No." He rolled his eyes. "Guess again."

"You love me and never want me to leave your side." I smiled into his neck.

"That's true but that's not what I was thinking of." He walked up to my door and opened it to see Rosalie and Edward on the leather love seat in the living room, making out... With _some_ clothes on.

"EW! Edward put clothes on! Rosalie! Do the same!" I covered Emmett's eyes with one hand as Rosalie stood up.

"Well that's a turn off." Emmett growled.

* * *

_New Love Is Beautiful, Time Just Makes It Ugly ~~Wale_

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter had taken so long... I've been having a lot of issues with my computer and with my family but I promise to try and update as soon as possible.**


	8. Tupac Shakur

Hey guys!

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long... I was working on Love Me Forever and then I had family stuff going on and I just haven't been doing really well. Remember, I don't own the characters!

* * *

_I know it seems hard sometimes but remember one thing; Through every dark night THERE'S A BRIGHTER DAY AFTER. So no matter how hard it gets, stick your chest out, your head up... and handle it. -Tupac Shakur_

* * *

**Chapter Ocho**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I had put my pants back on and glared at Emmett. "It better be a fucking turn-off." I didn't really like him. He didn't seem like a threat or anything I just knew that my little sister could do better than a kid on steroids. I had tried to take the time to be nice to her boyfriend but I couldn't. I just didn't like him. He was just one of those people that no matter what you do, you just can't like them.

"Edward!" Alice yelled and Rosalie gave a slight giggle.

I rolled my eyes. Rose knew that I didn't like Emmett. She was friends with him but she didn't try to do anything to rub it in my face. Alice on the other hand was all about Emmett, Bella, Paul and now Rose. They had become good friends over the course of first quarter. I was hoping they would get closer because Alice didn't need all of the negative energy she was getting from her current friends. Yes people had treated her right at Forks, it was just that she had settled with _those_ ones instead of all the other people.

I'm not saying I want my little sister to be one of the popular sluts at the school like Jessica and Lauren, but I don't want her to be a loser either. I had an image to keep up. I had to be the older brother that took care of her. She could do anything she wanted because she was daddy's little girl and mommy's little baby. When they had died they had left everything to her; like I didn't matter. My aunt, the one who was _suppose_ to be taking care of us, even treated her better. She would send Alice extra money so she could go and get new clothes every month.

"Let's go to my house, Eddie." Rosalie whispered smiling at Alice who gave me a pleading look.

"Let's go." I smiled at her and gave her a small kiss. I still couldn't believe that Rose was mine. She was gorgeous and smart and funny and she had an amazing body and I didn't have to be doing something with her to be happy. I smiled when I looked into Rosalie's green eyes.

She grabbed my hand and said a quick good-bye to my little sister and her annoying boyfriend. I gave my little sister a small smile, showing that she was lucky that I was leaving with Rose. I walked by Emmett and gave a glare while looking him up and down.

I guess I had to admit that I did like Jasper more than I liked Emmett.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**

I watched as my brother and Rosalie walked out the door and towards her house. I grabbed Emmett's hand and gave him a small smile. I looked into his eyes and felt my insides melt. He had the most amazing eyes in the world. "Let's go upstairs." I pulled him up the stairs and into my room. He sat down on my bed and I walked into my closet. I wanted a sexy outfit.

I rummaged through my sets of pajamas and settled on my hot pink sports bra and my black sweat pants. I walked out of my closet and I saw Emmett laying on my bed and going through a photo album from when I was a baby.

I walked over and took the photo album from him smiling. "You were a cute baby." he smiled his charming smile at me.

"Why thank you." I sat the photo album down on my desk and went to lay down on my bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close kissing the top of my head. "I'm really sorry about my brother."

"Its fine. I get that he doesn't like me." Emmett gave me a smile and I looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that thought. I mean I don't know why he is so rude to you." I leaned up and gave Emmett a small kiss.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He said pulling me closer and smiling.

I flipped Emmett over so that I was on top of him, straddling his waist. "Mmm I love you too." I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. He had smiled and pulled my body down so that I was laying down on top of him. I started to run my hands down his chest and open my mouth slightly. I moaned, our tongues fighting for dominance and I gave in letting him win.

Emmett flipped me over so the was on top of me now. I felt him grind his hips in to mine and I could feel my core getting wetter. I could feel the bulge in his pants and bucked my hips into his. He growled nipped at my neck. I moaned and reached my hands for his pants.

"Alice... Are you sure?" He stopped, still kissing my collar bone.

"Yeah. I am." I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. I reached back for the button on his pants but I couldn't get it.

"Would you like some help?"He chuckled.

I rolled Emmett back over so I was straddling him again and I got his pants unbuttoned. "No I got it." I leaned down and bit his chest and he laughed. I helped pull his pants off and he sat in his ninja turtle boxers. "Nice boxers. I think I have the same ones." I whispered in her ear and he groaned.

"Your sexy when you whisper." He rolled me back over and got his hands on the inside of my sweat pants. He pulled them off torturously slow and forced me to growl. "Hold your horses."

I pressed my lips to his and put my hands in his hair. Emmett had sat up so that I was in his lap. He had moved his hands up from my waist to my breast. He started to take off my sports bra and grope. I moaned and broke the kiss so that he could pull the sports bra over my head I rolled over so I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"Alice," he whispered against my lips as he hooked his fingers around my lacey thong.

"Yeah." I whispered back bucking against him as he slowly moved my thong down.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him and pulled his boxers off.

"Are you positive about this?" he asked me.

"Your just a _little_ bigger than my ex but I want you Emmett. No I need you, Emmett. Please."

I felt Emmett thrust himself inside of me and I moaned.

"God, your tight." he groaned.

"Like I said your just a little bigger than my ex."

"Are you good now?" He gave me a smile and I leaned up to kiss him.

I felt him begin to thrust in and out and I moaned. "Mmm harder, Emmy harder. "

He thrusted himself harder and he groaned. "I love you." He kissed me.

I moaned and pushed my self closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I'm close." I moaned into his mouth and he nodded moving down to my neck nibbling and biting it. He brought his mouth back up to mine and sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned and he thrust himself into as hard as he could and I let it all go. "Mmm Emmett." I yelled.

"I love you." he moaned into my neck and I felt him fill me. He tried his hardest not to collapse on me. I made him lay down on his side and he smiled at me. I pushed myself closer to him and kissed him. I felt Emmett get hard inside of my again.

"Really?" I asked and he laughed.

"You get the best of me." he leaned down and kissed me again. He wrapped his arms around me and he went to move.

"Nooo." I groan as he removed himself a little bit. He kissed me, rolled his eyes and then thrust himself back in hard. "That's better." I cuddled up into his chest and sighed. He had his hand in my hair and was stroking my back. It was really relaxing.

"Alice?" I heard him say.

"Yeah?" I replied sleepily.

"What do we do if Edward comes home?" He asked and I giggled.

"You hide." I smiled and looked at him.

"Oh and he's not going to wonder why your naked?"

I pulled the blanket up so that it covered my body. "I'm naked?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss. "Go to sleep."

* * *

There was a loud knock on my door. "MARY ALICE CULLEN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Edward's voice was loud and commanding It made me wince a little. I stood up and looked around to see that my bed was empty and Emmett was no where to be found.

"One second Edward." I replied calmly and went over to the left side of my bed where my hot pink sports bra, my Victoria's Secret lacey thong, and my black sweat pants were. I put them on as fast as I could and unlocked my door to see an angry Edward.

"Why the hell was your door locked?" He snapped.

"I didn't want you coming in while I was crying." I said quickly.

"Why were you crying?" his tone had changed and he looked me up and down.

"Because you hate my boyfriend." I snapped at him and he glared back at me.

"Well maybe I like Jasper more than him." He yelled and I opened my mouth to say something but Edward stomped away. I slammed my door shut and sat down on my bed. I heard someone shut my window and looked around to see that Emmett's clothes were gone.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

**Rose's Point Of View**

I walked into Alice and Edward's house with Alice. She still had tears running down her face and she was sniffling. I had pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder. She was whimpering something that I couldn't understand but I still sat there stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be okay.

"Rose I don't know what to do. Our fights just keep getting worse." She pulled away and we walked into the living room. "Edward keeps fighting with me and now all me and Emmett do is fight."

"I don't know, honey." I sat down on the floor with her and gave her a small smile. "Edward seems angrier now but he always takes it out on you..."

"Ever since the day after Halloween." she looked down and shook her head.

"Isn't that when you and Emmett started fighting?"

"Around then..."

"But you guys had..." I trailed off not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. She nodded and tears filled her eyes again. "Oh don't cry."

She wiped the tears away and shook her head. "I love him Rose. What if he breaks up with me?"

"If he does, I'll be right here for you. Your strong enough that you don't need him."

"I'll keep my head up." she gave me a small smile.

* * *

_I know it seems hard sometimes but remember one thing; Through every dark night THERE'S A BRIGHTER DAY AFTER. So no matter how hard it gets, stick your chest out, your head up... and handle it. -Tupac Shakur_

* * *

To the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Marilyn Monroe

Chapter Nueve!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;. I hope you guys enjoy and here is the chapter!

* * *

_"And sometimes good things fall apart so good things can fall together." -Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

**Emmett's Point Of View**

I walked into Jacob's house and went straight to the fridge grabbing a beer. I huffed as I popped the cap off and put the top in my mouth while throwing my head back.

"Chug. Chug. Chug." Jacob said sarcastically and I slammed the glass bottle on to the counter. I heard a small growl and looked to see Baloo laying on the ground, giving me a stink eye. I glared back at him and he rolled his eyes as best as a dog could. "Be nice to my dog." Jacob threw a small hackie-sack bag at me. I caught it as quickly as I could and gave him a smirk.

"Nice try." I said still smirking at him. "He rolled his eyes at me and growled. It was only fair that I glared at him. I could have done much worse." I looked back to Baloo who was falling asleep and I glared at him again. I pushed him with my foot and he turned and showed his teeth at me. I pat on my leg and he got up reluctantly to come to me. I gave him a pet on the head and he leaned his body against mine. "I'm sorry I was mean to you, Baloo."

"Yeah, apologize to my dog." Jacob said and walked around the kitchen. He was shirtless. Like always.

"Do you own any goddamn shirts?" I growled at him.

"Woah! You on your period?" He stopped and put both hands up as if I was arresting him. "And no. I don't. Its easier to pick up girls this way."

"Sorry. I got in another fight with Alice. I'm still pretty pissed about it."

"Alright, what's going on?" he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I did't get what he meant. When we had troubles with girls we never talked about it. We got about our business.

"You used to call her Allie. Now your calling her Alice." He hit my shoulder. "What is going on between you two?"

"So we fucked on Halloween right?" he nodded his head. "Her brother comes_ banging_ on the door in the morning so I hid under her bed, cause he hates me for no fucking reason. She came up with a quick lie saying the door was locked because she was crying because he hated me. Then he says I like Jasper more than him. Her ex boyfriend is Jasper Hale. Rose's little brother." Jacob looked at me unphased. "He's all over her. All the time."

"Dude. I thought you knew."

"Jake I have told you countless times that I didn't know who her boyfriend was."

"Guess I was too high to remember." he laughed and then put his hand out as if telling me to continue.

"So as soon as Edward threw his hissy fit and stomped away, I grabbed my clothes and jumped out of her window. Next day, I didn't text her back at all and when we got back to school I just told her that I broke my phone and ordered a new one because I didn't want to be like well your buddy-buddy with your ex boyfriend because I don't want to look like the jealous boyfriend." Jacob nodded. "So throughout these two months she has been all bitchy and moany and groany like every thing that goes wrong is my fault." I took a gulp of my beer. "We have been arguing but today I blew up when I saw her crying and Jasper was sitting there holding her. She was holding him all tightly, complaining about how Edward had yelled at her again and she didn't know what to do about _me_! ME! Can you fucking believe it?! Then Jasper was like, 'Allie-Poo it's fine. I'll always be here.'"

Jacob blinked a few times and then turned his head. "So she's cheating on you?"

"I think so."

"Props to her for keeping it quiet in a small ass town!" Jacob said and started to laugh. I glared at him and hesitated before I punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**

I took a deep breath and smiled at Rosalie. I grabbed my phone from my back pack and looked over the screen and felt more tears burn into my eyes. It was a picture of Emmett and Rajah when we had gone to the beach another time. Emmett was throwing the lime green tennis ball towards the water with his arm pulled back and a big smile on his face. Rajah was ready to run with his eyes stuck on the ball waiting for Emmett to throw it. His long tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and his white fur soaking wet and becoming a slight white-grey color. I shook my head refusing to let the tears fall. There was a message on my phone.

I had called my voicemail and put my phone to my ear to listen to whoever had called me.

"Hey Allie. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know your with Rosie but you seemed even worse after we talked. I want you to know that I'm always going to be here. I'm really sorry about everything. Call me later Allie."

"Who was it?" Rose came up behind me.

"Your brother." I replied. She groaned and I giggled. "He was just wondering if I was okay."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize he is just waiting for you and Em to break up so he can get another chance... right?" she said standing up and walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Well maybe he won't have to wait long..." I sighed and felt my eyes well up.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Don't you ever say that! You and Emmett are perfect you are just going through a rough patch. Maybe both of you are on the period time. "

"Mine was last week ago. Not this week." I snipped at her and stiffled a giggle.

"Well maybe you should bring him a tampon tomorrow." she grabbed and Arizona Raspberry Iced Tea out of the fridge. "Hey is Bella still not talking to you?"

"Yeah! But Paul talked to me today."

"Oh really? What did he say?" she said and took a sip from the large pink and white can.

"He told me he loved me and I will always be his little pixie sister and then he gave me this huge hug and I was like 'I love you too Paul and you'll always be my big bad wolf but what the hell are you talking about?' and he was like I'll talk to you later and he rushed away and then Jasper came up to me started to talk to me..."

"And that's it?" Rose said giving me a really weird look.

"I know that Paul has never liked Jasper but he still thinks your hot as a mother fucker. Maybe Bella is just a little jealous and thinks that I'll try and set you too up since I set up her and Paul?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"The things I would do to that boy." Rose licked her lips and I looked at her disgusted in a way. "He's attractive and he used to be a man whore! I'm pretty sure every girl in the school knows how well endowed he is! And besides, I love Eddie, even though he's a dick sometimes."

"Gross." I said and walked to my pantry.

_Sweet lady would you be my_  
_sweet love for a lifetime_  
_I'll be there when you need me  
__just call and receive me_

I drew in a sharp breath as I heard the lyrics.

"Its Emmett." Rose said and looked at me

"I know."

_Sweet lady would you be my_  
_sweet love for a lifetime_  
_I'll be there when you need me_  
_just call and receive me _

"Hello?" Rose said and put the phone on speaker. I took in another sharp breath and held it.

"Rose?" His deep voice spoke.

"This is." She said and looked towards me.

"Where is Alice?" He sounded somewhat angry. I felt tears build up.

"She is upstairs. She's about to get in the shower."

"Oh so your just there to fuck Edward." he growled.

"No, I'm here to be here for my best friend because he boyfriend was majorly on his period today. She was really upset but I'm going to take her out tonight to make her feel better." She growled back at him.

"Oh which boyfriend?" he said back forcefully. I gasped and felt tears drop from my eyes.

Rose made a louder gasp to cover up mine. "You!"

"I'm sorry I don't get periods so obviously its not me." he had a humored voice. I heard a laughing in the background.

"Jacob Black! I swear to God if you told this boy anything I will rip your dick off and feed it to your dog while you watch. Then I'll go and tell _everyone_ in Forks and La Push about how your sister saw you jacking off to a gay porno." Rosalie growled into the phone.

"It wasn't a _gay_ porno!" I heard a new voice yell.

"Really? Let me just ask Rachel to send me the picture again." She snarled.

"I'll go to Port Angels for my girls."

"Honey, I'll post it on Facebook." Rose said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"You were jacking off to a gay porno?" Emmett said through laughs and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

"It wasn't a _gay_ porno!" I heard the voice yell.

"Whatever." Emmett laughed again. "Tell Alice I really need to talk to her. Or you know what, tell her to go be happy with Jasper since she's knows what to do about him and not about me. I mean she is _his_ Allie-Poo." he snarled. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from letting out a whimper. Rajah came over to me and started to whine and snuggle against my leg. Rosalie's eyes were huge as she held her mouth open not knowing what to say.

"Are you telling me to break up with Alice for you?" she questioned.

"No I'm telling her to pick Jasper over me. Not like she hasn't already."

"What do you mean, Emmett?!" Rosalie growled.

"I'm closing the door for her so a better one can open up!" he snapped back. I ran to the living room and curled up into a ball.

"Are you high?!" Rose growled.

"Not yet." his voice seemed amused and tears feel down my face. "Bye Rosie." and I heard a beep.

* * *

_"And sometimes good things fall apart so good things can fall together." -Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

**I'm sorry! The next chapter will be soon. Working on it now! Read&Review! I don't own!**


	10. Kanye West

Chapter Dies!

I don't own!

~~Read&Review~~

* * *

_"I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong and that haunted me all the way home." ~-~ Kanye West_

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I stared at Alice's phone, dumbfounded. He didn't just break up with her. She sat on her couch curled up in a ball whimpering and crying. I clenched my jaw together and found Paul's contact in Allie's phone.

"Alice I'll be right outside." I stomped out of her door and called the reservation boy.

"Ello?" his gruff voice rang in my ear.

"Is Emmett at Jacob's house?" I growled.

"Who is this?" he said suspiciously.

"Its Rosalie now answer the damn question." I growled again.

I heard shuffling and stomping. "His car is there. Why?"

"You have 5 minutes to get to Alice's house."

"Rosalie, what's going on?" he growled.

"Just get here. Soon." I hung up the phone and walked back in the house. "Allie, Paul is on his way. He's gonna stay with you while I go and get some stuff for you."

"Okay." she whimpered and I felt my heart crack again. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. She sat there whimpering and saying things that I couldn't understand but I kept holding her until I heard a knock at the door.

"That's Paul honey." I got up and she wiped her eyes. I went to the door and the six foot something boy gave me a weird look. I put my hand up to my neck to make it look like I was cutting myself. He seemed to understand what I meant because he nodded and walked in.

"Allie..." He cooed and ran to give her a hug. "What's wrong pixie?"

"H- h- -he -he -he d- do- doesn't l- l- l- love me." she cried harder into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to go get some stuff for you Allie. I'll be back soon." I said clenching my jaw together.

* * *

I slammed the door to my red BMW and stomped up to the red house. Emmett's jeep was still parked out front so I was guessing he was here. I stomped up on to the little wooden porch and put my hand in a fist, banging on the door.

"Who isss it?" Jacob sang.

"Black open this goddamn door _now_!" I snarled.

"Jacob's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." he said in a terrible girl voice. He had paused for about 10 seconds. "BEEP!"

"You have three seconds." I said back threateningly.

"Or what?" he snapped back.

"Remember that one party we went to and you were trying to hook-up with Lauren. For the _sixth_ time and she was so drunk she gave in?"

"Yeah so?"

"I still have the text messages from her talking about how -" The door swung open and there stood the tan reservation boy who dropped out of high school to party.

"Why are you here?" he raised and eye brow.

"Why do you think?!" I pushed past him to see Emmett's head in the fridge. "EMMETT KING!" I growled and he turned around his eyes opening wide when he saw me. I looked at him up and down. He was clad in black and white basketball shorts and a white wife beater tank top. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he probably go the clothes from Jacob and he just raised an eye brow at me. I crossed my arms just glaring at him and he stared back at me with a blank expression like he didn't know why I was here. I pulled my nose up when Jacob walked past me, smelling of marijuana, sex and Axe Cologne. Emmett scoffed and Jacob chuckled and I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

"Um I'm not sure how to answer that. Hell is the place you go when you've sinned a lot in life and -" he started going on.

"You know what I fucking mean Emmett." I glared at him.

"And?" he took a sip of something dark inside a clear glass.

"How could you do that?! She _loves_ you. She is _in_ love with you!" He looked at me with a blank face. "Emmett she is at her house balling her eyes out because she heard the conversation! What the hell were you thinking?! Why the hell would you even say that?!" He tipped the dark drink and drank the rest of it.

"Who's with her?" he asked and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Paul." I said.

"See obviously she is somewhat fine. She is with another guy who is probably over there making her feel better by holding her and hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Sure she may be hurt because of what I said but in a week she is going to be perfectly fine and she will have moved on and she'll probably be happy with Jasper or Paul or maybe one of the guys _you_ hooked up with in the past."

"She isn't fine at all. Sure Paul is probably holding her telling her its going to be okay but she isn't going to believe that! You mean everything to her Emmett. She truly cares about you. She truly loves you. She let you in and then you broke her. You do realize that she -" I stopped before I said anything that Alice wouldn't want me to say.

"I do realize that she what? That she was probably cheating on me with _your_ brother. That I was just her new boy toy since we had never met before. That I was just there to piss of Edward for her so he would be out of this house more. That she didn't care enough to tell me why she's so sad. That she didn't trust me. That she's going to come to school with a hickey that I'm pretty positive I didn't give her. That she probably didn't even _love_ me." I raised my hand up and smacked Emmett across the face.

"She never cheated on you Emmett. She thought that she was lucky to be able to have a _friend_ like you. You weren't anything close to being a boy toy to her. You were the center of her every fucking thing! She is so in love with you that she's scared about losing you to some tramp because everybody knows how good looking you are and she just isn't good enough for someone like _Emmett King." _He held a hand to his cheek and looked at me with angry eyes. "It wasn't a fucking hickey either dumb ass. It was a bruise. She and Edward were fighting and she fell down the stairs. Edward tried to catch her but when he grabbed her, she had hit her head and neck on the railing. The doctor said she would have bruising. She didn't want you to be worried about her so she didn't tell you!"

I saw pain flash in his eyes and I balled my fist again.

"So?!" Jacob growled. "She still treated Jasper better. Jasper knew about everything and Em here didn't know shit."

"The only thing Jasper knew was that Alice was in a lot of pain. He didn't know anything about everything Alice was going through." I snapped at Jacob getting in his face and poking him in the chest.

"Why didn't Emmett know either then?!"

"She didn't want him to worry. She didn't want him to hate her. She didn't want him to _run_." I snarled.

"Why would I run?" Emmett spoke up. His eyes slightly pink and pain in them.

"Forget it. You already ran." I started to walk towards the door but turned around when I was half way to the door. "Good job, Jacob. He's just like you now." I walked towards the door and down the steps of the porch and towards my car.

"Rose!" I turned around and saw Emmett standing on the porch. "Is she really crying that badly?"

"Why would you care?" I snapped and walked towards my car door.

"I love her." He whimpered and I looked at him.

"Do you always have mood swings when your drunk or is it only when your drunk and high?"

"I'm only drunk." he said looking down. "I haven't done any drugs since Sophomore year."

"Who cares?" I got into my car and drove towards Forks.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**

Paul gave me a hug and I tried to stop my tears. I wouldn't let a break up get to me and ruin my life. I had a good life and I just need to enjoy it. I didn't need to scare my brother or my friends but shutting them all out because my heart was broken. I would only get better if I let them in to help me. I would only get better if I told them what was wrong. I had to tell them everything. I felt my body shaking slightly in Paul's arms as he sang a Quileute lullaby. I felt the tears dry on my face and I tried to smile.

"Are you okay now?" he said when I lifted my head from his chest.

I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes, only smearing my make-up worst. Paul looked at me and I could see how amused he was by the look on his face. I started to pout and pushed my bottom lip out hoping it would make him feel bad but he only burst out laughing.

"You look like an evil raccoon!" He said between his laughs.

"Be nice." I whimpered and he hugged me tighter to his body.

"I am nice." he said with an evil voice.

"No. Your the big bad wolf that tried to eat me." I said bringing up last Halloween.

"I almost succeeded too." He said chuckling lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking around trying to look into my kitchen or upstairs.

"She left." he said and looked at me.

"Where's Bella?"

"Dinner with her dad."

"Is she still mad at me?"

"I dunno. I haven't really tried to talk to her about you yet..." I looked down and sighed. He hugged me again. "It will get better. I promise."

* * *

_"I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong and that haunted me all the way home." ~-~ Kanye West_

* * *

**So I hope you enjoy. I put it on as soon as I could! Remember, I don't own! Read&Review!**


	11. Cassie

Chapter Once!

* * *

I do not own. Non-canon characters! Probably some OOC... Read&Review if you know what I'm sayin..? Enjoy(;

* * *

_You gotta love me in the light and the dark. You gotta give me, give me all of your heart. ~-~ Cassie (Official Girl)_

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View**

"Oh Krusty Krab. Oh Krusty Krab. Oh how I love you Krusty Krab." Spongebob sang as I munched on my Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream while wrapped in a blanket. "Oh Krusty Krab, you've always been there for me. When I'm tired and hungry, I just reach out my hand and there you are, with a krabby patty that is so hot and juicy."

I wish my life was like Spongebob's. He doesn't have anything to worry about. He is always happy no matter what Squidward says to him or no matter how much Mr. Krabs pays him and he doesn't even have a girlfriend... or boyfriend... Or is Patrick his boyfriend? Well there always happy together no matter what. Patrick doesn't get mad when Spongebob wants to hang out with Squidward! Or when he has to go to work! Or when Spongebob has to go help Sandy! He is fine with it! Because Patrick is a good fucking boyfriend who loves him no matter what!

I jammed my spoon into my ice cream and pouted while watching TV deciding to switch it to MTV instead seeing that there was a Jersey Shore Marathon going on. As I watched the show I started to sniffle when I saw Snooki crying because Vinny brought home another girl and was having sex with her. Didn't he just tell her he was going to cuddle with her right before they went clubbing? Why would he go and do a dick move like that?! He knows that Snooki likes him! Poor Snooki. Well she has a baby now so maybe she's happier than she was in this episode. I huffed and got up to go and put my ice cream in the freezer when I saw Paul still in the kitchen sitting there staring at his phone with a look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he gave me a smile.

"Nothing."

"Lying is a sin. Tell me what's wrong." I put one of my arms on the table and he just looked at me again.

"I'm fine." he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Paully." I whimpered and he looked at me with a small smile.

"Yes, evil raccoon?" He cooed back at me and I growled. I went to snatch the phone and he pulled his arm back. "Ah ah ah." he wagged a finger at me.

"Paul!" I whined and he just gave me a smile.

"Yessss...?" he gave me a goofy smile and I pouted at him. "Awe." he pulled me into a hug and I smirked evilly. I slowly moved my arm and snatched his phone from his hand.

"HA! I got your phone!" I stuck my tongue out at him and his eyes went wide I looked down at my hand and raised my eye brows. "This is... My... Phone..."

"Hey guys I'm back!" I heard Rose yell.

"Why did you have my phone?" I asked him and he looked towards Rose.

"What's going on here?" Rose looked back and forth.

"You didn't need to see some of the stuff on there." he said a little defensively.

"Paul... What was on there?" Rose asked.

"What do you think Rose?" Paul said and gave her a look and her eyes went wide.

"Allie. Can I please see your phone?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Why not let her see it. I mean it is her ex boyfriend." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Paul!" Rose screeched.

I unlocked my phone and it went straight to messages from Emmett.

_I'm so sorry. I was dumb to say that. Please talk to me._

_Alice, please talk to me._

_Allie, I swear I didn't mean it. _

_Will you meet me at the spot on La Push where we took Rajah. Please Come._

_Allie...? I love you. I really do._

_Mary Alice Cullen please say something. Call me, text me, Facebook message me, tweet me, instagram me or something. Please talk to me._

_Meet me at the spot at 9:30. I'll understand if you don't come.._

There was also 7 missed calls and 4 voicemails from him. I stared at my phone for a moment then looked at the time. It was 7:15.

"I'm gonna go." I looked up and Paul nodded but Rosalie looked confused.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To meet Emmett. At La Push beach. At 9:30."

"At least he'll have sobered up by then." Rosalie muttered.

"What do you mean sobered up?"

"I went to go see him and Jacob, I promise I didn't let anything slip I just asked him why he was such a fucking idiot and why he did all of that and if he even cared that you were balling your eyes out over him. Then I smacked him for being drunk and listening to Jacob. Oh and he finally realized how dumb he was and tried to talk but I got in my car and drove to get you more ice cream and pop corn and romantic movies so we could have a girls movie night."

I looked at Rose and gave her a hug. "I should be so mad at you right now."

"But your not, because you love me and you know it." She smiled and hugged me back. "Now go get ready so you can talk to your boy."

"I will never understand girls." Paul said and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for trying to save my feelings Pauly." I hugged his waist.

"Your welcome Pix." he wrapped his arms around me when he bent over.

"I'm going to go get ready." I ran upstairs.

I walked into my room to see clothes spread all over the place. I sighed and looked around. I was meeting him at 9:30 so I knew it was going to be cold. I decided that I would wear a hoodie and jeans. I looked all over my closet deciding on my white XO hoodie, knowing that it was a warm hoodie. I threw clothes all around my closet looking for my favorite black distressed skinny jeans. I threw everything around and huffed in frustration when I could only find my white distressed skinny jeans and grey ones. I sat down on the floor in front of my closet and looked down in front of my face to find my jeans and made a face feeling dumb and glad that no one was there. I set the jeans and hoodie on my bed and then went to look for a tan top. I quickly picked up my grey lace one and threw it with the hoodie and jeans then reached for my sock drawer and grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks. I then went for my black t-shirt bra and black lacey thong. I looked at the outfit and smiled. It will have to do. I want to be warm but I want him to miss me.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. My hair in beach waves and still wet. My make-up re-applied since, in Paul's words, I looked like an evil raccoon. It was now clean and made my eyes look less pink. My hoodie clung to my body and was nice and warm. My jeans made me legs and butt look great and my black ugg boots and fuzzy socks made my toes extra warm. I looked at the time. It was 9:00 and I sighed. I didn't want to show up early to make him think I was really excited that he texted me, even though I was, but I didn't want to show up to late to make him think I didn't want him anymore, because I did.

I walked down the stairs with my hood up only showing part of my hair.

"Watch you freeze to death." Paul muttered looking over at me.

"Be nice Paul." Rosalie punched his stomach but he looked unaffected by the hit.

"I think I'm going to go now." Rosalie got up to give me a hug and Paul followed. I saw him sneak a look at her butt and I giggled. He just shrugged his shoulders and held a cocky grin on his face.

"Quit it Lahote." Rosalie said and smirked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Make me Whitlock." He smirked back and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Raj." My white fluffy dog bounded up from the living room and rubbed his body against mine with his tongue hanging out, looking oh so happy.

"Good luck." Rose smiled and Paul smiled at me over her shoulder.

"Good luck to you too." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes while Paul lifted his eye brows up and down.

* * *

I stepped out of my car and looked around. It was slightly dark so I took my phone out for light. There weren't many street lights on in the area. Rajah let out a low whimper and I rubbed his ear and looked around. I didn't see Emmett anywhere and I was kinda scared. It was 9:27 right now. I heard a rustling in the bushed and pushed again my car. Rajah let out a growl and I felt my body tense. I looked over at the area and saw nothing and calmed myself down, telling myself it was nothing. I let my body relax and I looked at my phone to see if there was any texts from him.

I heard more noises but this time it came from near the cliffs and I saw something that looked light a wolf, or a coyote. I took in a sharp breath and Rajah got in defensive mode. I pushed myself up against my car even tighter. There was leaves rustling and sticks cracking and I took in another sharp breath, refusing to let it out. Rajah stood in front of me looking around and growling. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I was dumb enough to come and he wasn't even here. There was some animal out here that was about to kill me and I was too scared to even scream for help. A tear rolled down when I saw the animal stalk closer to us. I started to whimper and pray to God that I would survive or something or someone would save me. I didn't care who, I just wanted to be saved. I let out a deep breath and I felt something grab my arm and I let out a bloody murder scream.

"Alice! Its just me!" I shook my head and felt tears fall and the voice pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry me and Baloo scared you... I thought you were down there and Baloo ran up here and he found you and I guess he scared you. I'm sorry." I snuggled closer to the body that was warm and just nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked my body back and forth lightly. "I'm really sorry Allie." The voice whispered.

I nodded my head and just stayed where I felt safe. I felt Rajah come up and sit by my legs and I felt another dog push against the side of my legs, guessing this was Baloo.

"I love you." the voice whispered into my hair. "So much. I'm so sorry about everything I said. I was dumb and drunk and that was a dumb excuse but I thought I could take care of my problems that way. I was jealous. I don't want to lose you. I love you. I need you." The hug got tighter and I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him tighter, feeling tears fall slowly on my face with every word he said. I got on my tippy toes and pushed my face between the crook of his neck and shoulder and just nodded.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to make you cry anymore." I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. "Please say something Allie. Anything."

"I love you too, Emmy." I whispered and he hugged me tighter. I felt more tears fill my eyes and I let out a small whimper.

"I'm so sorry Allie. I really am. Please forgive me." I put my full weight on my heels and felt my arms drop slightly from his shoulders. I laid my head against his chest and nodded.

"I forgive you." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head and raised my body off the ground. I let him grab my legs and pull me closer to him while I wrapped my shoulders around his neck tightly. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his warmth.

"Are you cold?" I nodded again and I heard my car door open. Rajah jumped in and went from the drivers seat to the passanger seat. Emmett reached inside my big hoodie pocket and grabbed the keys. He sat down with me on his lap and he turned the heat on. "Can I let Baloo in? I think he's getting jealous..."

"Yeah go ahead. I think theres a bone in the back that Rajah didn't want." He set me down on the seat which was heating up and opened the drivers side back door. "Can we lay down back there?"

"Anything you want." He came and picked me up after moving the seat down. I grabbed the pillows and blankets that lay on the ground of my Navigation and waited for Emmett to come and down with me.

"Aren't you coming?" I huffed and I heard a small chuckle before I looked and saw his muscular, hoodie-cladded chest in front of me. I smiled and cuddled into him and he wrapped his arm around my body.

"I love you." I heard him say and I fell asleep.

* * *

_I'm thinking 'bout you (Ooh no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinking 'bout you (You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinking 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

I felt the vibrating against my butt.

_Or do you not think so far ahead  
__Cause I been thinking bout forever, ooh  
__Or do you not think so far ahead  
__Cause I been thinking 'bout forever, ooh_

"Answer your phone." I heard a grumble and I opened my eyes looking around slightly shocked. "The vibrating is slightly uncomfortable."

"So is your morning wood but I'm not complaining now am I?" I replied with sarcasm in my voice. I flipped my body around and cuddled into his chest. "Is that better?'

"Yes. It is." he wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me closer to his 6'5" muscular frame.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. It was Rosalie calling me. "Hello?"

"Hey so there's this thing called I have no idea where the fuck you are and your brother should be home any goddamn minute and isn't going to believe me if I tell him your at my house."

"There's this thing called tell him I went to go get breaky."

"Mmm food..." Emmett moansed.

"There's a thing called Paul is still over here and won't wake the fuck up!"

"There's this thing called kicking him balls."

"Owww" Emmett moaned and pulled me closer. I heard a yelp in the background and yelling.

"There's a thing called thanks." Rosalie chuckled.

"There's a thing called your welcome and I'll be home with donuts."

"YUM!" Emmett smiled and I giggled.

"There's this thing called I love you." Rose said.

"There's this thing called I love you more you. I'll see you later. Bye!"

I started to get up and Emmett tightened his grip on me. "Nooo..." he whined.

"I have to."

"I don't want you too." He whined again.

"Then come with me."

"Okay." He let me get up this time.

I heard a yelp and looked to see a Doberman laying down.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I pet the dogs head and he made a dog smile. I reached down and grabbed a bone and handed it to the big dog who wagged its docked tail in enjoyment.

* * *

_You gotta love me in the light and the dark. You gotta give me, give me all of your heart. ~-~ Cassie (Official Girl)_

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I know it took a loooooong time and I really hope how long it is makes up for that. I'm still really sorry that it was late. Remember, I do not own!**


End file.
